A photonic integrated circuit (PIC) may integrate one or more optical devices onto a common substrate. For example, a PIC may include a laser, a modulator, an optical combining element, an arrayed waveguide grating (AWG), a power combiner, or the like. Silicon photonics (SIP) circuitry may include one or more optical devices utilized for manipulating an optical signal received from a laser. For example, SIP circuitry may include an optical combiner, an optical splitter, a modulator, or the like.